Girl Gone Bad
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Grojband are freshman! Woohoo! The four shall forever stick together- well not really Lets just say a boy name Luther will put a wedge between Laney and Corey. (NightMareLover13 does no own Grojband )
1. Laney's Morning

The sun barely rose when Laney Penn rose from her bed. She stretch her arms, groaning. She look at herself in the mirror, she clearly change during the summer. Laney once again stretch before entering her bathroom. She took a shower and changed. Her clothes were simple, a simple green with black pattern shirt with red jeans. She stretch once more before her phone rang.

_"Kin how do I record my voice so I could put it as a personal ringtone for Laney's phone...oh it's recording already... Uh it's me Corey ignore the beginning of the message and pick up the phone hehe._" The personal ringtone is a a male voice recording known as Corey. The red head swiftly grab her phone, answering it."Hello." She said."Lanes are you ready for the first day of HighSchool!?" A male voice shouted, causing the red head to flinch. It's too early for shouting.

"Core! Could you not try to make my ears bleed!"There were two snickers in the background."Are the twins with you core?" There was no replied. Instead, a knocking sound at the window grab Laney's attention. She turn her head and almost jump at the sight of a blue hair boy. "Hey lanes! Open up!"He shouted, knocking on the window more. Laney rolled her eyes and walk to the window.

"Why should I let you in?"She ask crossing her arms to her boy at the window pout and made puppy eyes. "C'mon lanes let me in plweas!"Those blue eyes she adore so much. Those blue eyes which makes her heart beat and her breath short. She look away, trying her best to not stare at the blue eyes. But the power of the pout and blue eyes increase and Laney loss all power.

"Fine." She mumble. She lift up her window allowing the blue hair boy to enter. Immediately, the boy place his arms around Laney's shoulders. Her heart pound loudly against her chest. A small blush appear on her cheeks. "So lanes are you excited about the first day in high school?"He ask. Laney shrug,"Eh... It's just high school-"

"Just Highschool!" The blue hair boy shouted, startling the young girl."HighSchool is the best times for teenagers! We get to party and play for parties! So many chances to become famous!"

"Jeez core calm down would ya? It's just highSchool**." **The young boy pat her head.

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk lanes... Highschool is the best time for us!"Laney rolled her eyes but smile she really like how enthusiasts he is."Now c'mon the twins are waiting!" As in cue the twins barge in the room, entering from the open window. Kin look around Laney's room."Wow Laney you still have that princess mirror thought you'll throw it ou-"before kin could finish his sentence Laney punch his arm.

"Shut it! Before I'll you out the window-... Wait who the hell let you in my room?" Kin his facial expression showed pain as he held his arm. "Geeez Laney isn't it to early for you to abuse me."He joked."And why could Corey come in and not us." Kon who sat on Laney's pink bed, childishly jump up and down.

"It's because Laney likes Co-" A red shoe flew across the room hitting Kon on the mouth, shutting him up. The young boy held his mouth, he glared back at the person who threw the shoe. "Ow!" Corey chuckle, walking towards Laney. He place his arm around her shoulder holding her tight. "Nice shot lanes."He comment causing the red head to blush. Inside Laney's chest, her heart beat fast and kept saying."Omg! Omg ! Omg!"

Kin rolled his eyes before examining his brothers mouth."You are a-o-kay."He stood along with his brother."We should head to the bus stop or we'll miss it."

"Oh yeah! Don't want to be late for school! Race you downstairs!"Corey let go of Laney and raced downstairs as the twins also raced down."Maybe High School will be fun."she whisper to herself walking out her room.

**NightMareLover13 came back from the real world and enter the Internet where I actually belong- Yeah sorry about not being on FF anyway hope you enter the first chapter of the new story**

**.**


	2. The Three A's (Alex, Angela and Andy)

The band stood in front of the building they now call School. School for four years. They all look at each other with smiles- except Laney, she showed no interest nor give a crap."Alright my fellow friends lets enter the school as Freshmans!"Corey shouted. His index finger pointing to the front twins shouted in excitement. The boys ran towards the door, the three shouting. Laney watch the boys run and shout until they enter inside the building. She shook her head, her green eyes rolled,"First day, yay."She cheered with sarcasm.

She slowly walk to the door and open it. Her eyes widen to see how many teenagers there are. She look around trying to find the guys but she found no trace of them. She sigh and reach in her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. " 42." She look away from the paper and begin to walk around looking for her locker. As she passes through lockers she read the letters and numbers,"40."

"41." She stop in front of one and smile,"42." She look at the same piece of paper but this time looking at the back,"2425." She read. She place back the paper and put in the combination. She grab the locker and was about to open it when a pair of hand slam it shut."Well look it girls we got some fresh meat."A female voice eyes narrow, she turn and face three girls.

One of the girls stood in the right, her hair green and spike up in a Mohawk, she wears a black skull t-shirt with rip jeans. Another girl stood in the left side. Her electric blue hair measly comb, she wears a short leather jacket with a plain white shirt and blue rip jeans The third girl stood in front of the others. This one seem like the one who has dominance in this friendship. Her raven black hair cover by a grey beanie. She wears a leather jacket with a black undershirt. Her black jeans also rip like the others. On her lip are metal snakebites.

The three of them look like seniors- which is very intimidating for a young freshman. What the girls, including Laney, all had in common is the black eyeliner they are wearing. This caught the main girl attention. The black hair girl smile wickedly- a wonderful idea pop in her head. "Well look it here Alex- a freshman girl who isn't a wanna be plastic."The teen with the electric blue commented.

The teen with snake bites known as Alex grin. "Who knows Angela maybe she is those girly bitches." Alex walk closer to Laney, her grey eyes scanning the young freshman. Laney narrow her eyes,"Hell no, I am not into those girly thing such as makeup, popularity, and boy bands." The three girls all smile. The teen with the Mohawk flip Laney red hair,"I like your hair kid though, it isn't your style." Laney rolled her eyes then narrow them.

"Wow your opinion matters so much to me."The freshman said with sarcasm. Alex cross her arms and smile in satisfied,"I like you Freshman, what's your name?"Alex ask more in a demanding tone than a question. Laney lift her eyebrow in confusion. Why are these girls talking to her?

"Laney Penn."

."Laney Penn... Well La-ney my name is Alex and this here is Angela." She pointed to the girl with electric blue hair,"And this is Andy." She point to the girl with the green Mohawk. Laney open her mouth but closed it when the bell rang The three seniors look at each other before Alex spoke,"Hey why don't you have lunch with us seniors?" Laney open her mouth to object,"Great see you then La-ney."but once again was not able to speak.

The three girls waved bye and left for there classes. Laney stood there confuse, did she make friends with seniors on the first day?"Maybe Highschool won't be bad." She shook her head and walk to her first period, Science.

Second Chapter... Thank you all for those awesome Review keep them coming until the next chapter here's Free Bacon*Gives** Bacon***


	3. Luther Menace

Laney look around the class room- no sign of Corey or the twins. Now she knows she does not have the guys for First period. The class room has many black rectangle table, big enough to fit two students. Laney walk way in the back, taking a seat on a empty table. As more students enter the more the table were filled , no one sat next to Laney. The teacher enter the room and the class became teacher look like a typical old strict teacher. His head so bald and shining you could see the reflection of the students stood straight up with his head up high,"Good morning students."He greeted. He waited for a replied but it was silent not even a small hello. He groan in anger,"Students when I say Good morning you say Good morning back! Now Good morning!"

The students sat in fear they look at each other before opening their mouth,"Good morning." They said. The teacher turn around and began to write on the board. When he was finish he turn and point at the board,"Students my name is Mr Ortega " the class room door open widely and sound of a young boy mumbling in anger could be heard. An African American man wearing a suit and tie held the ear of a teen boy. His black hair cover by a grey beanie, black small plugs to match his hair color. The boy wears a jean jacket with a black undershirt, his jeans left knee rip. his lips pierced by snake bite studs. The boy seem to have a toothpick between his found the boy interesting. She wonder who this boy is? why he is being held by the ear?

"Sorry to interrupt your class but it seem that I found him trying to play rookie." The man said angrily. He grip the boy's ear harder then release him inside the class."Damn it! Mr woods, ya gonna pull my ears out!" The boy said also angry. The man who was address as Mr Woods look away from the boy to the old teacher."Thomas watch out with this boy, he's quite the troublesome boy."Mr Woods said heading out the door."Thank you for bring this hooligan Principal Woods." The principal waved goodbye and closed the door.

The old teacher gave the teen boy a cold stare which frighten the others but does no affect to the troublesome boy"Are ya going to stare at me the whole time?"The boy snarky remark. The teacher growled,"Go take a seat at the back!" The boy look around at the back only to see the only seat not taken is by a red hair girl. He groan and look at the teacher,"But Teach I don't wanna sit next ta that!" He point to Laney- who is glaring at the boy.

Laney stood up, her hand pound on the table,"And what makes you think I want you to sit next to me?" The two teen glare at each other but the teen boy smirk and put on a mocking "pretty" face. "Cuz' of my charming looks." He replied snarky. She rolled her eyes,"You're the opposite of charming."

"That's not what your mom told me last nigh-"her eyes showed annoyance and anger- she rush towards the boy, gripping his collar shirt."Don't start with the 'your mom' jokes because there very stupid even for a freshman... So now please your ass isn't a hat so please take your head out of there." The class ohed and the boy smirk- impress by this girl."Aren't ya just the fiercely kind of girl." He again rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time."That's enough you two hooligans! Detention for two days! After school three to five!" The teacher shouted.

"Aww fuck!"They shouted in teacher grab a stack of paper and look through,"Laney Penn is that your name?"he ask. Laney narrow her eyes and nod."And Luther menace is that correct?" The teen boy known as Luther Menace nod his head."Great because you two will now have detention for three days for swearing! Now get to your seat!"The two glare at each both walking to their boy known as Luther smirk, he flick Laney head causing her to punch him in the held his arm in pain,"Wow pretty strong for a girl."The red head rolled her eyes and thought,"I wonder if Corey having a good time?"

**Done with this chapter- er is it me or does this chapter seem to be rushed?**


End file.
